narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zaraikou/Archive I
Re: questions 1) 1 Kekkei per person 2) User:Ten Tailed Fox has the Hachibi (8 tails) so no, look on the Official Tailed Beasts page 3) Sharingan is for Uchiha, and they are limited on this site due to the Noob spamming of them 4) Rinningan is banned 5) No akatsuki 6) There is a site wide canon thou Naruto - Eigoukaiki --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :How did your character obtain the sharingan? Please place an adequate backstory onto this fact or it will be removed (the sharingan not the article)--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temporary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacre or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. # Each User may have up to ONE character with the Rasengan, and TWO with the Chidori. Rasenshuriken and variants/ripoffs are entirely forbidden, and all variants of Rasengan involving two or more elements require Admin approval. Chidori variants may only have one element. # Mokuton (wood release) is restricted to characters with a sensible background of how they acquired it. the Kekkei genkai was stated to have not been passed on by the Shodaime Hokage and as such his descendants do not have the kekkei genkai, and only canon characters that have it are Danzo (implantation) and Yamato (only survivor of Orochimaru's 60 ninja test), this rule is absolute, Ninja without a backstory will be governed by 3 admin and deletion may occur. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Picture Okay. But I can't right now, as I have to leave. I will later though. I didn't know they had the same pic. Who is your character? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 16:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 your cool dude i was just wondering since i had that same pic on my page sorry if you felt i was acusing you of something bad ^_^ --Itachi 24 16:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 your alright dude i can still use it for my character im trying to put toghter everybody uses pic's other's have so its okay^_^ thanks well gotta go stupid school work to due >.< hey can you leave me that info box link page that you used for your character Shirou Uchiha can u tell me how to get that same info box like u did for Shirou Uchiha can u tell me how to do that okay thanks i was going to make my character ryken uchiha sometime soon. RP If you want me to RP with you, you'll have to create the character first. I can't RP without an actual character. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 15:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the advice mate. wasnt aware of those rukes.Jet'ikaTalk 08:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Umm... I don't think I'll be changing it, sorry. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) 7-tails Um, no only because we have enough Missing ninja as jinchuriki and your ninja is a missing ninja........sorry but no.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, unless you character is in the NF canon, and you only have 1 character signed up,and hes failed to make an appearance yet, and the canon has started, idk why you want a bijuu so bad zaraikou, but my answer is no, ask another admin--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 18:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Touko Kanzaki I wanted to know if u wanted to collaborate with my character as i cant find a story to involve him in. i was wondering if you wanted to make a ninja team where Touko Kanzaki would be the sensei, hit me back.staticzZz 04:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Attack on the leaf Your move! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 14:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) May I? May I take a position on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist? - Fahuem gary 23:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank You :) -Fahuem gary 00:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seven Shinobi Swordsman May I also take up a spot within the Seven Shinobi Swordsman?--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 14:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) KK, ty--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 14:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya Hey i am creating a new character called Byakuya Uchiha who runs away from the village at avery young age. I plan to make him a missing nin who grew up and trained in Kirigakure. I will complete the article in a few days. Could i have a position as one of the seven swordmen saved for him? Please let me know asap as i will accordingly change my character's history.Jet'ikaTalk 14:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks. I will have the article up in 2 or 3 days max. Till then you can chewck this article out, Kenshin Uchiha, as it contains info about my character and kindly let me know what you think of the background story till now as Byakuya has the same history. Jet'ikaTalk 14:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika The article is up. Check it out here, Byakuya Uchiha. Is it all right?? I will expand it more over the next few days. What kind of powers if any are allowed for his sword? Also is a character allowed to have two Kekkei Genkai? Kenshin and Byakuya's father has the Ice Release. So can they have that also or is only one allowed?Jet'ikaTalk 13:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Done.Are the stats ok now?Jet'ikaTalk 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I lowered the stats and fixed the gramatical errors. But could i let his age be 22? He is 6 years older than his brother who i want to be 16, the same age as the raikage. So Byakuya should be 22. What is the problem with him being 22? If its important then i can change it but could i please leave it as 22.Jet'ikaTalk 12:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks a lot man. And dont worry about any overpowering. I dont plan to made him over the board strong. Making the character too strong will make it less fun to use. Also when will posting on the Kirigakure and surroundings page? Will there be any overall theme for the seven swordsmen?Jet'ikaTalk 12:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Seven swordsman of the mist Imma trying to also get a spot hit be back with the green light and ill begin.staticzZz 14:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) yo, I made my swordsman can you check him out but, something keeps happening were all the texts goes to one side can you please help me. thanksstaticzZz 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sakana Ringo check him out staticzZz 01:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuuriki Could you let me know who i should ask to make one of my characters the jinchuuriki of the eight-tails as it is vacant?Jet'ikaTalk 14:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Seven Swordsman Can i join, im in the process of creating the character now.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate: Seiryūō Regarding the swordsmen While I currently don't have a character available for the seven swordsmen, I was wondering if it would possible to create a character that was a member of the current swordsmen, but has died due to reasons that will be explained later my story of Nōsei. As such I had planned for Nōsei's mother to be this former member of the seven swordsmen and for him to be possibly noticed by the organization as a potential recruit when he gets older (barring the current member's interest in his skills). Also I was hoping that this planned character's sword was given to Nōsei after he finds out the full details of his past. In addition to the overhead information, I have yet to create a page for this character just in case it didn't live up to your expectations. If you are interested in such a side arc including the seven swordsmen, please inform me at your own convience and I will create the character's page promptly. Kazeyo 21:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't sweat it...not a problem at all. I was afraid the timeline would make a mother character too young...but decided to pitch the idea just in case. As for Nōsei's invovlment, perhaps he could be seen as a potential addition or apprentice come the chunin exams (If my story ever makes it there). Good luck on your work.Kazeyo 21:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC)